cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Wishology
.gif |season = 6 |episode = 24 |airdate = May 1–3, 2009 |cast = Tara Strong K.I.S.S |writer = Scott Fellows |director = Butch Hartman}}The Fairly OddParents: Wishology, sometimes known simply as Wishology, is an American animated made-for-TV movie. It is the ninth movie in The Fairly OddParents franchise, and was first aired in three one-hour segments between May 1 and May 3, 2009 on Nickelodeon in the United States and YTV in Canada. Wishology is the first The Fairly OddParents production to be broadcast in widescreen high definition. The movie features an animated version of the hard rock band Kiss, with Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley voicing their Kiss personas "The Demon" and "The Starchild", respectively. Kiss also performs the song "Rock and Roll All Nite". Other notable guest stars are Patrick Warburton voicing the M.E.R.F. agents (a parody of Men in Black), and Brendan Fraser voicing Turbo Thunder. The movie features spoofs of hit science fiction and fantasy film franchises, such as The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, The Terminator, Back to the Future, Star Wars, Twitches, and Doctor Who. Plot ''Part 1: The Big Beginning The episode begins with Timmy Turner (voiced by Tara Strong) wishing he was in his own movie trilogy (which parodies The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter). Timmy is interrupted by Jorgen von Strangle (voiced by Daran Norris), who sends him back home. At home, Timmy can't find Cosmo and Wanda or Poof, and his family and friends don't remember him. When Timmy screams out his own name, an "Eliminator" (a spoof of the Terminator with Kirby's hability, voiced by Gary Sturgis) shows up and begins attacking him. Jorgen saves Timmy and informs him that he has erased the memory of his existence from people in order to protect him. Jorgen also assures him that the rest of the fairies are fine. In reality, Jorgen turned all the fairies into gumballs and stuck them in a gumball machine in a truck stop bar. Jorgen takes Timmy to a cave in Fairy World called the "Cave of Destiny" (a parody of the Cave of Wonders from Aladdin) where there is a legend engraved in the stone about ancient fairies that fought the Eliminators and their master, a giant black hole called "the Darkness". In the cave walls there is also prophecy explaining that someone with a pink hat, buck teeth and the initials TT is the "chosen one" who will use a special magic wand to defeat the Darkness once more. Thinking he is the chosen one, Timmy sets out to "find the white wand in the rock sealed with a kiss". After finding Cosmo (voiced by Daran Norris), Wanda (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee), and baby Poof (voiced by Tara Strong), Timmy gets chased by M.E.R.F. Alien Hunters (spoofing Men in Black, voiced by Patrick Warburton). They believe he is an extraterrestrial due to the fact that he doesn't seem to exist and that photographs have been taken of him with the Eliminators. After a battle of wits, Timmy uses the Alien Hunter's freeze ray and freezes them. Timmy then steals an airplane and ends up in a Kiss concert in Las Vegas known as M.A.R.F (Middle Aged Rock Festival). There, Timmy finds out that Kiss are actually "fairy guardians" and that the White Wand is one of their star-shaped electric guitars. Although initially they don't believe Timmy is the chosen one, they change their minds when the Eliminators and the Darkness arrive. Timmy plays the White Wand and forces the Darkness back with magical bursts from the guitar (similar to the video game Guitar Hero). The Darkness then retreats, taking all the Eliminators with it. With the Darkness defeated, the concert continues in Fairy World. Shortly after, a muscular man complete with pink armor and pink hat arrives announcing himself as Turbo Thunder (voiced by Brendan Fraser), the real "chosen one". As he discovers that he is too late, everyone just goes on to enjoy the concert. Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part As the episode begins, Timmy Turner is basking in the glory of being the chosen one in Fairy World, but it turns out that he isn't such a hero after all, when it becomes clear that the Darkness has returned. Timmy wants to stay in Fairy World despite Wanda urging him to go home because she believes his parents are worried about him. When the Darkness devours Mark Chang's (voiced by Rob Paulsen) home planet, Yugopotamia, Mark goes to Earth for help. In the process, the Eliminators take transmutation belts ("Fake-i-fiers"), just like the one Mark uses to change forms. After escaping from the Eliminators, who now transform into various people, Timmy and Mark go to Fairy World to get help from the real Chosen One, Turbo Thunder. However, they arrive late as Jorgen has banished Turbo Thunder to an unknown place for being "annoying". In the Cave of Destiny, Timmy and Mark discover a previously unseen portion of the prophecy, which is written in Yugopotamian language. The prophecy reveals that the heroes must retrieve a second magic wand on "the dark side of the blue moon". Afterwards, the Eliminators conquer Fairy World and imprison all the fairies. Timmy and Mark escape to Timmy's house through a portal that appears right on the cave's wall. Unfortunately, the Eliminators are already there, disguised as Timmy's parents and friends. Timmy manages to stop the Darkness and destroy the Eliminators by throwing various gifts into the Darkness, including a boom box, some roller skates, and some cocktail weenies. The Eliminators survive, however, and absorb the items Timmy threw into the Darkness. With the fairies and friends locked up in Fairy World's greatest prison, Abracatraz (a parody of Abracadabra and Alcatraz), Timmy and Mark are forced to team up with Timmy's enemies, Denzel Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle), and Dark Laser (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), in order to go into outer space to find the Blue Moon and the second wand. Inside Dark Laser's spaceship the crew receives clothing which makes them look like Star Wars characters. Along the way, they make a pit stop at a bar on Frigadaria (a parody of Mos Eisley Cantina from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope). The Eliminators follow them and capture Vicky, Crocker and Dark Laser with ease. Timmy, only trying to be nice, shakes the hand of the Lead Eliminator (voiced by Gary Sturgis), and all the Eliminators malfunction. At that moment, Turbo Thunder shows up and lies to Timmy to make him reveal the location of the second wand. To save their lives, Mark swallows Timmy whole and stows away on Turbo Thunder's spaceship. When they reach the Blue Moon, Mark regurgitates Timmy. Meanwhile, in Fairy World's prison, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Trixie, Chester, and AJ all band together to help Timmy. Using kung fu learned from watching television, Poof, disguised as Timmy, defeats a group of Eliminators and frees everyone from their prison cell. Together, they use Jorgen's magic to warp to the Blue Moon as Timmy passes the test of the guardian to get access to the second wand. Even with Timmy's friends and family successfully driving the Eliminators back with a combined magical attack, their reunion is cut short when the Darkness tries to inhale everyone. Timmy tries using the second wand, but it only puffs a big wind. Timmy realizes the Darkness (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) only wants him, so he climbs the rope his friends and family made, kisses Trixie and gets pulled into the Darkness. After Timmy's sacrifice, Jorgen and the others firmly decide to save him. The episode ends with the words "To Be Continued", thus making it the first The Fairly OddParents production to end in a cliffhanger. Part 3: The Final Ending'' Timmy awakens inside of his own room again and begins a new day at school with everyone's memories of what happened at the Blue Moon of Vegan erased. However, this is not the real world. Timmy started to notice everyone acting weirdly and it eventually led him to discover that he was not in Dimmsdale, but still inside the Darkness. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen disguise themselves as Eliminators and enter the Darkness, bringing Timmy safely back to Earth (strangely, the Darkness kept Timmy close to its one weak point, its heart). The Darkness now wants Timmy safely back, but the Eliminator that first chased him(the future Destructinator) is still set on annihilating Timmy when the Darkness does not want him destroyed. Even after he is destroyed and sent plummeting into the ocean on Earth, he magically reassembles himself and takes off to face Timmy. Back on the real Dimmsdale, Timmy reunites with his family and friends in the Timmy Cave beneath his house and they relay what has happened so far before the Eliminator returns. He not only absorbs Jorgen's wand and sends Timmy's friends and family into the Darkness, but pursues Timmy all the way to the Dimmsdale Mall. Cosmo, enraged that he openly attacked them, transforms into a giant Godzilla like creature named Coszilla, and, even though he had the advantage now, he stupidly made their magic wands vanish. But before he can finish Timmy, the Eliminator was targeted by a large assault from MERF, only he managed to absorb a high number of bombs and missiles fired at him, taking a massive change in appearance. With a massive power boost, the Eliminator uses its newfound magical powers to completely solidify the Earth in a giant steel casing and change all the humans (the MERF group, to be more precise) into his robotic henchmen as Timmy and his fairies escape. At this point, he now dubs himself the Destructinator, the true antagonist of the Wishology trilogy. Timmy and his fairies return to the Blue Moon to retrieve the second wand and run into a weakened Turbo Thunder. He then reveals the true reason why the second wand did nothing when Timmy used it. Its true purpose was to "light the way", as the entire planet turned to face the sun and powered up the wand. It was then revealed that beneath the moon's surface was a hidden society lined to the brim with magic and that the final part of the cave prophecy, where Timmy would have to find a third and final wand, was hidden within the Earth's ice. Turbo Thunder reveals he was the original chosen one, picked by the fairy council(through auditions),but as stated before he was late and Timmy had to fill in. He apologizes and admits that Timmy is the new chosen one. He also tells them he tried out to become the chosen one to take revenge on the Darkness because it destroyed his home world and took his family from him. Turbo Thunder tries to train Timmy but Timmy is unable to keep up with his super powered teacher. Thus, Turbo Thunder transfers his powers to Timmy, who dubs himself "Turbo Timmy", knowing he was the only hope of stopping the Destructinator and the Darkness. The group returns to Fairy World and frees the fairies by giving them wands from the hidden ruins below the moon and fight back the remaining Eliminators. Timmy then returns to Earth to face the Destructinator as the Darkness catches word that Timmy has returned. Timmy battles the Destructinator through space and finally leads him back to Earth where they crash land in the Arctic. The Destructinator planned to stuff the Earth full of bombs and missiles so that when the Darkness sucked it up, it would unleash a giant explosion, killing both it and Timmy. However, Timmy managed to snatch the self destruction device from Destructinator and uses the robot's thirst for power to trick him into absorbing all the bombs he planted inside the planet. He then detonates the bombs, destroying the Destructinator once and for all. The massive explosion also melts the ice and reveals the third and final wand (though its guardian, a talking polar bear, made it appear after Timmy blew up most of the ice). Now, with Jorgen, his fairies, Turbo Thunder, Juandissimo and Cupid standing at his side, Timmy must now fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Darkness. But just then, he realizes something. When the Darkness appeared before Turbo Thunder's world and Fairy World, it was first attacked by the inhabitants of the world before it attacked them. All the Darkness ever wanted was a friend. With the powers of the Fire Wand (the guitar), the Wind Wand (the wand on the Blue Moon) and the Ice Wand (found buried under the North Pole's icy layer), he uses his fairy magic to poof up more ice wands on every other planet, creating a giant smiling face of light when he activated the wand's powers and unleashed a powerful beam of light into the Darkness. After that, the Darkness has now become the Kindness (While Cosmo calls it the Yellowness) and returns all of Timmy's captured friends and family, along with Mark and Turbo Thunder's parents. They celebrate with another KISS concert in Fairy World when KISS and the ancient fairy counselors surprisingly appear after Timmy defeated the Darkness. During the concert, Timmy and Trixie attempt to kiss, but Jorgen interrupts them and tells Timmy that he is erasing everyone's memories after the concert. Timmy figured that would happen, but was relieved he would not have to find anymore wands. But in the Cave of Destiny, as the prophecy showed Timmy with all three wands, a red fourth wand appeared. But, it is revealed that Cosmo drew it with a red crayon before saying "Just kidding!" and ending up crushed by a rock after getting brain freeze from an ice cream sandwich, ending the Wishology trilogy story. Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Cartoons Category:Episodes